With the development of conventional manufacturing technologies of integrated circuits and trend of reduction of semiconductor chip's size, apparatus heat conduction engineering is playing an important role in improving the performance of semiconductor apparatuses, in particular for some special chip types, such as MOSFET.
Usually, in a preparation process of packaging the semiconductor power device, the semiconductor chips are designed with various heat conduction modes. As the size of the device is gradually reduced, the performance of the device is improved by many different heat dissipation techniques. US patent publication number 20070108564 discloses a semiconductor package system manufactured by flip chip technologies. FIG. 1 is a semiconductor package system 100 including a power semiconductor chip 102. The semiconductor package system 100 includes a metal frame 110 disposed on top of the flipped power semiconductor chip 102 electrically connecting to source pin 106 and gate pin 108 through interconnecting structures 104. The soft conductor 114 is deposited on the backside metallization layer 120 to provide for electrical and/or heat transfer from the power semiconductor chip 102 to the metal frame 110. In the semiconductor package system 100, the arrangement of metal frame 110, pin 106, pin 108 and power chip 102 cannot achieve optimal heat dissipation effect as power semiconductor chip 102 is not directly contacted with pin 106 and pin 108 but electrically connected with pin 106 and pin 108 through the interconnecting structure 104 of solder balls or bumps.
Actually, for the semiconductor chip such as the double-diffuse-metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (DMOSFET), there are a gate electrode and a source electrode are disposed at the top surface of the device. If the solder balls or bumps are used to connect the gate electrode and the source electrode to the pins, the heat performance of the device can be affected more obviously. In view of the situation, the invention discloses a chip packaging process based on flip chip technology.